New Game
Hello, my name is Carla, I'm a fanatic of the Pokémon saga games, ever since I was little, I was fan of the saga, especially the gameboy trio, which whered my first experience with the franchise. today, im 16 years old , and i could say I'm a more a fan than ever, but today, im not here to talk about my life or anything, im here to tell you something that happend to me... Well, I am someone who could you call, a shiny hunter, but not the shinys that people get easily via hacking, i do is walking on the grass for hours, trying to find for example a yellow caterpie or a orange pikachu ... Well, lately, I've been saving money I earn from my parents to buy pokemon white. so I went to a game store near my house, "Shit!" (I screamed loud) "They only have pokemon black!" A bit mad, i bought the game to play on the other day, since in could play with my friends in high school. During the break, after a boring class of biology, a friend told me that there was a new Legit way to get shiny starters, It was about restarting the game, pressing on new game, over and over, until they pokemon come out with a different color, obviously I already knew this method, heck, even people that problably don't care about shiny knows that! but he told me that on these versions, it was easier to it to happen, so I decided to follow his advice. I spent 5 days trying to do this method, giving new game 1, 2, 3, 4 and more ... without any results, already tired of doing the same thing 5000 times I decided that i would try one more time, Tho, i bought the game to at least try to play half of the main story. Tried again, and nothing ... the three are completely normal and nothing out of the ordinary, "Fucking method" Restarted again, only now something different happened, Professor juniper welcomed me with an awkward dialog, was a dialect with characters outs of my language patterns, as if someone had squeezed all the buttons of a keyboard, this moment i was furious, i thought the game was buggy for restarting several times. All of a sudden the music stopped, A new text popped out, this time readable, i don't remember every well what she said, but i do remember one line: "the cost of the thought of an existence of a fictional world, is the soul of the ones who believes it" After that terrifying introduction, the game leads me to an empty hallway. weird, I recall you start on a house with your mother, which is always in the same place as you! anyway, I tried to leave the room, but a sprite begins to appear and disappear at the same time, it was a member of team plasma and like juniper, the text was equally of unreadable. so a battle begins, the plasma team member used a Shiny rattata, What? how this is possible?From what i remember, npc's can't have shiny pokemon. the worst of all, how am i gonna fight him with no pokemon ready for use? The rattata used quick attack, but the attack failed, the sound when you use escape in a battle started. "You escaped... for now" still in the same room as before, now, professor juniper was in place of the Member, I tried talking to her, what finished opening my menu, i see that know i have a team, I went to see it, And suprised i see that all my Pokemon have names of demons, How I know That?, years ago , i've played a game called Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, and it had many demons that called my attention. making me interested for demology and stuff. Had a Charizard with the name of Gaap, a jynx with the name of Lilith, an entei named Vapula and tres jigglypuffs named Banshee. For those who doesn't know a lot about demology, i will explain what have to do each name in the pokemon in question Gaap: a big red creature with three horns and blue wings, its said that he and the most powerful Prince of hell Lilith: she was the first woman to be created, even before then Eve, Stories say she rape children less than 5 years, she has lilims, what she calls creations of her one I'm not surprised that jynx is the representation of lilith, since she was the first pokemon with feminine appearance, and she is the evolved form of smothchum, being a representation of lilims Vapula: is a firelly red dog, its said he controls over 36 legions of demons Banshee: its said its a terrenal spirit that, if you hear his song, it meant the death of someone close to you sentimentally, was represented by a dead body in decomposition and with a huge hair that covers his face After exiting the menu, a text with nothing pops up and a battle with the professor starts. Her first and only pokemon was a lv 100 minccino, possibly the minccino that she shows at the beginning of the game, I was curious, since i wanted to see what my pokemons with names of demons could do. The pokemon that started the battle was lilith, Scarely, i had lost control of the game, so i could just watch... first lilith uses atract immobilizing the rival pokemon, then she uses Perish song, that means in 3 turns, the pokemon from Professor would faint, but instead, what scared me a little, that it was the same way lilith kill her victims ... Then the professor sends a dialogue that says: "Each time you give New Game, new events can occur in this game, you can make the game go back to normal restarting again, but i warn you, things can get worse" I had two options, reset or continue, pushed in reset, since no had nothing to lose, the screen goes black for 10 seconds, then a text appears: "This is the worst beginning you could have chosen, the judgment of those who restart their saves over and over again are sentenced to to hell itself!!!." Scared, the text disappear, on both screens appeared a satanic Pentagram... This story is as a warning to those who restart their saves, please don't do it, right now as I write this, I feel like the cold claws of the devil is hold shoulder. Please, don't do what I did, or will be taken to hell as a new slave to lucifer... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Mutated Pokemon